Until The Stars Shine Gold
by Jes-i-ohki
Summary: Arg! I cant think of a good summary!! But, its a cute T/R fic..please read!!


UNTIL THE STARS SHINE GOLD  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tenchi, AIC and Pioneer do!!  
  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof, gazing sleepily up at the stars. Beneath them, her eyes lit   
up under their silvery shine.   
"I wonder what the others are doing right now." She spoke to no one as she lay back   
against the orange tile and rested her head upon her arms. "Goodnight, my friends." She   
slowly closed her glistening eyes and drifted slowly into a peaceful dream filled sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, the whole household woke for breakfast except Ryoko, who   
was still sleeping heavily on the warm, sun soaked roof.   
"Now where could that demon have gone to?" Ayeka wailed. "Probably off flirting with   
Tenchi again!! Where is Tenchi!?!?"   
"I'm right here, Ayeka." Tenchi sighed as a sweat drop appeared on his brow. Ayeka   
spun around and blushed as she realized Tenchi had been sitting behind her the whole   
time.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Tenchi. Please forgive me." She softened her voice greatly.   
"It's all right, well I have to get to my chores now." Tenchi dashed away from   
everyone's sight to begin this day's errands.   
"Now what do I have to do first? Oh right, clean the roof…" Tenchi grumbled at   
the sound of this job. He gathered a broom and a bucket of water, and climbed the   
wooden latter he had just placed against the wall. He carefully balanced the things in his   
arms, and was surprised at what he found. "Ryoko?" Not only did he find a sleeping   
space pirate, but a perfectly spotless roof. Tenchi gazed at her as she slept in a far off   
dream world, "She looks kind of like an angel sitting there." Tenchi smiled as his soft   
words left his mouth. Ryoko's shoulder nudged the air as her eyes slowly opened into   
the sun-filled day.   
"Tenchi?"  
"Good morning, Ryoko!" With that, Ryoko teleported herself to Tenchi, and wrapped   
her arms around him tightly, causing him to drop all of his belongings on the ground   
below.  
"Mornin', Tenchi!"  
"Ryoko! Why do you always do that?!"  
"Do what, Tenchi?" Ryoko had a look of complete child-like innocence on her face.  
"You know what I mean."   
Ryoko released her grip on Tenchi and shimmered from sight, reappearing on the other   
side of the roof, her legs dangling over the edge as she sat facing away from the young   
Jurain. "You want to know why?"  
"If you will tell me."  
"Come sit with me Tenchi, and I will tell you."   
"I do have a lot more chores to do, though."  
"Please Tenchi?" She looked over her shoulder and gazed strait into Tenchi's eyes. He   
noticed how glossy they were, and decided he could stay a while longer since the roof   
was already cleaned.   
"Okay." He smiled and carefully walked over to an awaiting Ryoko, and sat down beside   
her.  
"Do you really, truly want to know why?"  
"Yes." Tenchi gulped.  
"Alright," Tenchi could see that it pained her to say it. "I feel there is no other way to get   
you to notice me."  
"Oh Ryoko, do I really make you feel that way?"   
Ryoko nodded as she wiped tears away from her downward looking eyes with the back of   
her hand. "I feel like you never really want me around, so I hide it away and pretend you   
do."  
"Ryoko…I'm sorry." Tenchi sighed deep and heavy, his eyes growing glossy.   
"Do you remember that time, Tenchi…when I came back to you after everyone had left?"  
"As clear as day, Ryoko."  
"I have never felt better in my entire life. The way you held me in your arms, and the   
way you cared for me, acknowledging me. You were happy that I was there."   
"I'm sorry about the way I've made you feel, Ryoko…I didn't meant to, I mean…"  
"Oh, it's alright, I'm used to disappointment and cruelty…that's all my past has been."   
Ryoko's eyes began to water up again, but she brushed the tears away with her fingertips.   
"Hey, you've still got more chores to do, don't you?"  
"Nah, I think I'll stay here a while more." Tenchi smiled, and Ryoko smiled back.   
Through the evening, the two-shared story and secret, revealing hidden feelings deep   
with in. As the sun set, Tenchi truly began to understand Ryoko, underneath her tough,   
outer shell, lied a soft and sensitive heart, battered and bruised throughout the years, by   
Tenchi and others alike and not alike. The stars began to appear against the fresh evening   
sky. Ryoko gazed up and her eyes began to twinkle, reflecting the stars themselves.   
"How I love the stars." Ryoko sighed happily and glanced at Tenchi, who was also   
gazing up at the star scattered sky.   
"Tell me, what is it about you and stars?"  
"Well, Tenchi…" Ryoko's voice was very misty and calm, "they will never hurt you,   
they'll always listen, and they will always be there to be your friend. Forever, no matter   
what." Ryoko leaned her head against her knees, which she had folded under her arms.   
"And Tenchi, my love for you will be there forever too, no matter what happens."  
Tenchi smiled and looked deep into the heavens, and then into Ryoko's sky lit eyes. "But   
why, Ryoko? After how I've made you feel?"  
Ryoko laughed to herself. "I don't know Tenchi. My heart will never let you go." She   
smiled. "Look up at the stars, Tenchi. They shine silver, they will always shine silver,   
no matter what." She moved closer to Tenchi. "So I will love you until the stars shine   
gold."  
Tenchi looked at her, "Until the stars shine gold."   
  
  
~*The End*~  
Thanks for reading, and please review!! ^-^  



End file.
